The present application relates to a display including a reflective display panel or a semi-transmissive display panel having both a reflection section and a transmission section. Moreover, the present application relates to an electronic unit including the above-described display.
In recent years, displays for mobile units such as cellular phones and electronic papers have been in increasing demand, and attention has been given to reflective displays. The reflective displays perform display by reflecting externally incident light (ambient light) by a reflective plate, and do not need a backlight. Therefore, power consumption is reduced by power for the backlight; therefore, a mobile unit using the reflective display is allowed to be driven for a longer time than a mobile unit using a transmissive display. Moreover, as the backlight is not necessary, the weight and size of the display are allowed to be reduced accordingly.
In the reflective display, to perform display with use of external light, it is necessary to include a layer having a scattering function in the display. For example, in Japanese Patent No. 2771392, there is disclosed a method of providing a scattering function to a reflective electrode by forming projections and recessions on the reflective electrode. Moreover, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H11-237623, there is disclosed a method of providing a front scattering film having more front scattering characteristics and less back scattering characteristics to a top surface of a glass substrate, instead of providing projections and recessions on the reflective electrode.